ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: God of the Monsters/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer (The logos of Toho Company Ltd, Polygon Pictures, and Warner Bros. Animation are shown) (We see the city of Tokyo with several buildings destroys as people are running away from something. Unnamed Woman: Oh my gosh! He's coming! Unnamed Man: We gotta leave the city! I didn't think he'd show up in Tokyo! (buildings are falling down as the roar of a monster is heard) Unnamed Woman: Oh no! (The dust starts to clear as a giant monster, revealing to be Godzilla) (Godzilla roars at the screen) (The logo of Godzilla: God of the Monsters is shown) Official Trailer (The logos of Toho Company Ltd, Polygon Pictures, and Warner Bros. Animation are shown) (We see a shot on the entire Earth as a meteorite falls down on the planet) Marina: When I was young, the father told me a story about a monster from space would return to wreck havoc on Earth and wipe out all life. (The meteorite crash lands near Mount Fuji) Tamai: A space monster? (The meteorite explodes) Tagawa: Watch's the name of this thing. KING GHIDORAH (The debris from the meteorite clears, showing the shadow of King Ghidorah, obscured by a large amount of dust) Moll and Lora: The space monster's name is King Ghidorah. (King Ghidorah roars at the screen) THE GUARDIAN MONSTERS (Princess Azai appears in front of Tamai, Tagawa, and Marina) Princess Azai: If King Ghidorah wins, this entire planet and the whole universe is doom. Tagawa: How do we stop him from attacking the Earth? Moll: We need the guardian monsters. (Next scene shows Mothra is emerging from a cocoon) MOTHRA Moll: Mothra. (Mothra roars and spreads her wings) (Next scene shows Baragon burst out from underground) BARAGON Moll: Baragon. (Baragon roars) (Next scene shows Varan emerging from a lake in the Japanese countryside) VARAN Moll: Varan. (Varan roars) (Next scene shows King Caesar, emerging to a mountain on Okinawa) KING CAESAR Moll: King Caesar. (King Caesar roars) (Next scene shows King Ghidorah attacking Okinawa as King Caesar prepares to defend his terroritory from the three-headed behemoth) Marina: What would happen if the guardian monster lose? (The next scene shows King Ghidorah firing his gravity beams at King Caesar, knocking him to the ground) Lora: The prophecy says that another monster would appear. Tagawa: Another monster? Dr: Shiragami: I think I know who the other monster is? (The next scene shows Godzilla swimming towards Tokyo Bay and rising from the depths of the ocean) Dr. Shiragami: He might be able to defeat Ghidorah. Princess Azai: What's his name. Dr. Shiragami: We call him, Godzilla. (The next scene shows Godzilla staring at Tokyo) Princess Azai: Godzilla? Tagawa: Godzilla is the most destructive creature on Earth. (The next scene shows Godzilla roaring) (Next scene shows Mothra flying in the skies) Princess Azai: I can't do this alone, I need everyone's help. (Mothra attacks King Ghidorah from her antenna beams) Tamai: Okay. Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Teaser Trailer transcripts Category:Godzilla films Category:Godzilla Category:35Baragon's ideas